In accordance with the co-pending prior application, an apparatus is provided for automatically loading a plurality of tape cassettes with prerecorded or blank magnetic tape or the like from a supply source. Unlike the cassette winding devices of the past, the apparatus of the parent application is fully automatic; the only manual steps required by the operator being to load a plurality of empty cassettes into a magazine or hopper, install a reel of supply tape and splicing tape, thread the supply tape and splicing tape into the machine and activate the start control. Each cassette is then automatically fed from the magazine to a loading station where the leader is automatically extracted, the cassette is loaded with a predetermined amount of the supply tape, and is then automatically ejected from the machine, all without the assistance of an operator. The entire feeding, loading and ejecting operation is fully automatic; as the loading of each cassette with the supply tape is completed, it is ejected from the machine and the next empty cassette is transported into the loading position. The only limitation on the number of cassettes that can be automatically filled with magnetic tape by the instant machine is the size of the supply reel and the capacity of the cassette storage magazine. Accordingly, the operator of the machine must merely monitor the supply of cassettes and the supply of tape and replenish the same as required in order to maintain the machine in operation and minimize its downtime. Due to its fully automatic nature, the machine is capable of operating at a much higher rate of speed than prior winding devices, and thus results in lower cost cassettes. In addition, there is further labor saving inasmuch as a single operator can monitor several machines, whereas in the past a single operator was required for each individual machine in order to implement the many manual operations that were necessary to load each cassette.
In general, the automatic cassette loading apparatus as disclosed in the parent application comprises, in combination, a magazine for storing a supply of empty cassettes to be loaded; cassette receiving means adapted to removably receive one cassette at a time from a magazine and hold the same in a tape loading position; feed means for transporting each cassette from said magazine to said cassette receiving means; a spindle for rotatably supporting a reel of supply tape; a splicing block comprising a first section having a first guide means in its top surface for receiving a length of leader or supply tape, and a second section disposed adjacent the first section having second and third guide means in the top surface thereof, each for receiving a length of leader or supply tape, at least one of said sections being movable between a first position in which the first guide means is in alignment with the second guide means, and a second position in which the first guide is in alignment with the third guide means; means for withdrawing the leader from a cassette in the loading position; means for positioning the leader in the first and second guide means of the splicing block in its first position; means for cutting the tape positioned on the splicing block, movable between a first cutting position in the first position of the splicing block to cut the leader tape into two sections, and a second cutting position in the second position of the splicing block to cut the supply tape after the predetermined amount thereof has been wound into the cassette; splicing means disposed adjacent said splicing block to splice the end of one leader section to the leading end of the supply tape in the second position of the splicing block and to splice the trailing end of the supply tape to the end of the second leader section in the first position of the splicing block; rotatable drive means adapted to removably engage at least one spool of a cassette in the loading position to wind the supply tape into said cassette after the same has been spliced to said leader; sensing means to measure the amount of supply tape being wound into the cassette, and to deactivate the drive means when a predetermined amount of said tape has been so wound; means for ejecting a cassette from the cassette receiving means after it has been fully loaded with supply tape; and control means adapted to sequentially and cyclically activate and deactivate each of the foregoing elements of the apparatus to effectuate the continuous loading of a plurality of cassettes.
The structure of the various components of the automatic winding apparatus described above are fully disclosed in the co-pending parent application and to the extent necessary for a complete understanding of the present invention are further described hereinafter with reference to the annexed drawings.